Cherry Blossoms and the Crane
Event Goals * Earn 250 items in the Event Mini Games (Excavations and Magical Items) to get the Chest of Fulfilled Wishes ** Inside it you will ﬁnd 5 random items for summoning and expelling anomalies, 5,000 coins, 10 Experience Amulets, 10 Lighters, 15 Magniﬁers and 500 units of energy and strength. * Complete all event quests (30/30) to get the Gift of the White Crane. Double amount of assemblers found for 3 days. * Earn Rank VI (Master) to earn two unique avatars! * Explore Tea House in the Illusions anomaly x3 Daily Goals * Click on the Spirit Dwelling Totem to get special rewards! * Collect 5 Japanese Gifts * Open 3 Gifts from the Stone Chest * Play Event Mini Games (Excavations and Magical Items) * Collect Eastern Stars (needed to open Gifts, play Tea House to get them) * Collect Cherry Blossom Keys in Tea House (needed to open the event chests) * Play locations to earn Royal Origami (needed to enter Tea House during the event) Spirit Dwelling Totem Rank 1: Porcelain Tower * 10 Energy, 50 Coins, 5 Skeleton Keys/Planchette of Fate/Royal Origami, 3 Eastern Stars Rank 2: Family Shrine * 15 Energy, 70 Coins, 5 Eastern Stars, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 7 Skeleton Keys/Ring of Harmon/Royal Origami, 1 Event Assembler, 1 Random Tool Rank 3: House of the Rising Sun * 25 Energy, 90 Coins, 7 Eastern Stars, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 1 Random Tool, 9 Skeleton Keys/Planchette of Fate/Royal Origami, 1 Event Assembler Rank 4: * 35 Energy, 110 Coins, 9 Eastern Stars, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 1 Random Tool, 11 Skeleton Keys/Planchette of Fate/Royal Origami, 1 Event Assembler Rank 5: Moonlight Temple * 45 Energy, 130 Coins, 11 Eastern Stars, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 1 Random Tool, 13 Skeleton Keys/Planchette of Fate/Royal Origami, 1 Event Assembler Rank 6: Pagoda of the Ancestors * 55 Energy, 150 Coins, 13 Eastern Stars, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 1 Random Tool, 15 Skeleton Keys/Planchette of Fate/Royal Origami, 1 Event Assembler Chests * Ninja Chest: ** 20 Eastern Stars, 2 Silver Knives, 1 Magnifying Glass, 1 Lighter, 1 Beckoning Cat, 50 Energy (Unlocks at 25 Cherry Blossom Keys) * Samurai Chest: ** 40 Eastern Stars, 25 Hammer of Luck, 4 Traps, 2 Supercrystals, 2 Deciphering Cubes, 1 Ladybug, 75 Energy (Unlocks at 75 Cherry Blossom Keys) * Daimyo Chest: ** 60 Eastern Stars, 40 Hammer of Luck, 3 Taser, 3 Deciphering Cubes, 3 Bombs, 1 Beckoning Cat, 1 Gourd of Happiness, 1 Egyptian Amulet, 1 Golden Dust, 1 Golden Dove, 150 Energy, 3000 Coins (Unlocks at 150 Cherry Blossom Keys) * Hatamoto Chest: ** 80 Eastern Stars, 50 Hammer of Luck, 4 Magnifying Glasses, 4 Blade of Light, 4 Flare, 3 Deciphering Cubes, 2 Supercrystals, 1 Beckoning Cat, 1 Ladybug, 1 Flower Tea, 1 Wolf Seal, 1 Mirror Cube, 1 Egyptian Amulet, 1 Golden Dust, 1 Golden Dove, 300 Energy, 5000 Coins (Unlocks at 250 Cherry Blossom Keys) * Ruler's Chest: ** 100 Eastern Stars, 100 Hammer of Luck, 5 Taser, 5 Mummifying Liquid, 5 Bombs, 3 Magnifying Glasses, 2 Lanterns, 1 Golden Dove, 1 Golden Bracelet, 1 Golden Hieroglyph, 1 Egyptian Amulet, 1 Golden Dust, 1 Lens of Darkness, 1 Wolf Seal, 1 Mirror Cube, , 1 Beckoning Cat, 1 Gourd of Happiness, 1 Ladybug, 1 Flower Tea, 500 Energy, 10000 Coins (Unlocks at 500 Cherry Blossom Keys) * Chest of Prosperity: ** 300 Hammer of Luck, 5 Magnifying Glasses, 5 Diode Bombs, 5 Compass, 5 Supercrystals, 2 Candied Fruit, 2 Spring Sushi Set, 2 Samurai's Drink, 3 Golden Bracelets, 3 Golden Hieroglyphs, 3 Egyptian Amulets, 3 Golden Dust, 3 Lens of Darkness, 3 Wolf Seal, 3 Mirror Cube, 3 Golden Dove, 1000 Energy, 15000 Coins (Unlocks at 1000 Cherry Blossom Keys) Related Pages * Related Case: ** Origami Dream * Related Location: ** Tea House * Locations * Events * Tools Category:Events Category:2019 Events